El peor día de todos
by Coookie Moster
Summary: [Este One-Shot/Drabble participa en la actividad: Los Dulces de Sniffles. Del Foro: LADAF] El peor día del joven veterano de cabellos verdes, mejor conocido como "Flippy" No pudo haber empezado peor. Primero se acaba su cereal favorito, después un lunático lo persigue...-"¿Podría ser este día peor?"- Es mejor no tentar a la suerte, ¿No crees?


**Advertencias: Contiene lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen, Son de MondoMedia.**

**Foro: Los Amigos del Árbol Feliz.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Hola a todos.- Dialogo de personajes**

**-"¿Por qué no empezamos ya?"-Diálogos de Fliqpy**

* * *

Como cada sábado en la mañana el veterano se levantó con un humor de los trece mares, estaba más gruñón que nunca. Y solo había algo que podía calmar su furia, esas ansias que lo comían por dentro. Ese dulce sabor que su paladar deleitaba con tanto gozo. Su segunda razón para vivir, la felicidad de su vida.

El joven veterano de cabellos verdes bajo las escaleras con una sonrisa en la cara esperando encontrarse con su "amada". Se dirigió a la cocina radiante de felicidad, casi lanzando flores. Saco un tazón de cereal y sirvió leche en él.

Abrió la gaveta donde guardaba su más preciada posición.

Pero, algo inesperado lo alarmo.

-No esta…-Se susurró el veterano asustado.

Busco desesperado por toda la gaveta, nada. Checo en los demás cajones mientras lanzaba todo lo que se le cruzara en el camino en busca de su "Preciosa".

-¡No hay Cheerios! ¡Maldición! Ahora, ¿Qué hago?-dijo el veterano asustado. -"_**Compra más,**__**genio**__"-_Le contesto Fliqpy en su subconsciente.

-Sí, si…Eso es lo que haré gran tonto.- Le contesto Flippy con el mismo sarcasmo de Fliqpy.-"_**Entonces, ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué te haga una invitación para ir al centro comercial a comprar más cereal? Oh ¿Qué?"**_-Le volvió a hablar Fliqpy algo molesto y con un tono súper sarcástico.

-¡Uf! ¡Agárrenlo que anda chido! –Se burló Flippy.- ¿Sabes? Lo de la invitación no suena tan mal.-Continuo el veterano de ojos color verde. -_**"¡Ya no me jodas y ve a comprar el pinche cereal marica**_ _**de mierda!"-Le contesto Fliqpy enojado.**_

Flippy se puso su campera color militar de mala gana, tomo sus llaves y salió de su casa. El chico iba echando humo de lo enojado que estaba, primero se acababa su cereal favorito y ahora tenía que lidiar todo el día con el rey del sarcasmo. Su celular sonó con ese ruido chillante que tanto odiaba. Acaso, ¿Su día podía ser peor?

_-¡¿Qué diablos quieres?!-_Contesto al teléfono Flippy frustrado y enojado.

-_¿Flippy?_-Pregunto una voz femenina algo ronca y temerosa.-_ Y-yo solo q-quería saber si p-podías acompañarme hoy e-en el centro comercial. ¡Pero si quieres no vallas! N-no es obligatorio. ¡Pero es algo u-urgente y quería saber tu opinión sobre…_

_-Sí, sí, ¡Claro! Flaky…De hecho justo ahora me dirigía para allá.-_Le contesto Flippy mientras subía a su coche y lo prendía.

-_¡Gracias Flippy! ¡Eres el mejor novio del mundo! ¡Te amo! _–Le contesto la pelirroja feliz.- _Bueno, Adiós, nos vemos!_

¿Qué era eso tan importante que Flaky debía decirle? No lo sabía.

Volvió a checar su teléfono y Escucho como cierta pelirroja festejaba y gritaba "¡EL ACEPTO! ¡EL ACEPTO PERRAS!" Flippy solo arqueo la ceja y se limitó a reír.

-_Flaky, aun no has colgado.-_Le recordó Flippy a Flaky. La pelirroja solo dio un grito ahogado y colgó. Juraba por todos sus libros de Harry Potter y Crepúsculo que se había sonrojado como una persona que se había pasado meses bajo el sol sin ponerse bloqueador.

El veterano trato de sonreír, pero si no comía sus Cheerios ponerse feliz era una misión casi imposible. ¿Por qué rayos Flaky no era un Cheerio? Eso la haría más perfecta.

Estaciono su auto en uno de los pequeños aparcamientos del centro comercial. Bajo del auto y lo aseguro. Checo en sus bolsillos para comprobar que se había llevado su cartera, para su suerte si lo hiso.

Iba entrando por las puertas eléctricas del centro comercial cuando cierto peli verde tropezó con él. Y no se trataba nada más y nada menos que del maldito lunático de Nutty. Se veía muy desesperado y… Loco por los dulces.

-¡¿Has visto a Lumpy?!-Le pregunto el chico arriba del veterano mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y lo agitaba desesperadamente en busca de respuestas.

-No, y si no te me quitas de encima te juro que ese maldito ojo virolo que tienes se lo daré a mi pez dorado de comer.-Le respondió frió y amenazante el veterano. No tenía tiempo de escuchar las estupideces de Nutty, ni las de nadie. Y mucho menos las de el mismo.

El chico de cabellos verdes olivos se le quitó de encima de inmediato y alzo las manos en símbolo de paz mientras se alejaban lentamente del veterano. Una vez que Nutty ya no estuvo a la mira del joven militar, Flippy entro al centro comercial sin más.

Lleno sus pulmones de aire fresco y luego lo dejo salir en un gran suspiro. Odiaba las tiendas con productos exóticos, y odiaba a la gente. Y aquel centro comercial era la perfecta combinación de lo que más odiaba. Trato de consolarse imaginándose a él con su sopero tazón lleno de leche y majestuosos Cheerios. Solo debía ir por su cereal, encontrar a Flaky para saber que quería y largarse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

Se encamino hacia una de esas máquinas expendedoras. No había comido nada en todo el día, y su estómago lo estaba matando. Le introdujo dos dólares y presiono el botón del producto que había elegido (Unas galletas). En cuanto su producto bajo metió la mano en la tapa de la máquina para recoger su producto. Pero, no solo estaban las galletas que había comprado. Saco lo que había dentro. Estaban sus galletas, y una curiosa caja de chicles. La miro detenidamente. la caja que tenían como cubierta era algo peculiar, era de unos colores tan empalagosos y sobre ella venían escrito "Menta loca". Guardo la caja de chicles en su bolsillo. No era un aficionado de los dulces, pero si le daban a elegir uno, serían los chicles. Sonrió satisfecho. Al menos consiguió unos chicles gratis. ¿Pero de que dulcería era? Tenían una cubierta demasiado particular. Volteo la caja en busca de información, eran de la nueva fábrica de dulces que había abierto el científico loco de Sniffles.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar sacándolo de sus "Hermosos" pensamientos sobre como dominar el mundo con "Paz" y "Amor". Tomo su celular que se encontraba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y checo. Había recibido un mensaje de Flaky.

"_¡Flippy! ¿Ya llegaste? ¿Por dónde vas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? DD: …Bueno, me quería disculpar por lo que había dicho anteriormente en el teléfono, es que Giggles, Petunia, y Lammy me estaban presionando y, Y…Perdón! :'( ¿Aun quedamos por vernos en el centro comercial? Te estaré esperando en las fuentes."_

Flippy solo dio un fuerte suspiro. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tierna y a la vez bipolar? No lo sabía, pero amaba a esa chica con todo su corazón. Empezó a teclear en su teléfono su respuesta.

"_Si Flaky, ya llegue c: …Y bueno, creo que me encuentro bien (Gracias por preguntar). Y veras, si necesito algo. ¿Me podrías ayudar? (/ *w*)/ ¿Recuerdas que en mi cumpleaños me regalaste una ración de Cheerios para un año? Bueno, ya se me acabaron :'( . Y quería saber si me podías conseguir una caja de Cheerios… ¿Por favor? (9 n )9 …Y, Claro! Aún sigue de pie el vernos! :D"_

Una vez que verifico su mensaje lo envió. Sin duda era la cosa más _gay_ que ha escrito en toda su vida. Pero, sabía que si escribía el mensaje con esas caritas Flaky no podría resistirse. Y el en verdad ansiaba esos Cheerios.

-Aun no puedo creer que los adolescentes de hoy en día escriban así.-Dijo Flippy algo frustrado por escribir tan…tan… ¿Empalagoso? _**–Agh, aunque no lo creas ya escribes como una adolecente mimada." **_–Le dijo burlón Fliqpy.

-Jodete.-Le soltó Flippy. _**-¡Después de usted señor!-**_Le continuo Fliqpy.

Y ya no quiso hablarle más a su subconsciente, porque él sabía que si seguía, cosas malas pasarían y todo el centro comercial terminaría como el final de la película "Masacre en Texas" solo que más sangriento y sádico. Checo su celular para ver si Flaky ya le había respondido.

"_Oww…Flippy! ¡Claro que sí! Pero, espera… ¿Tan pronto te acabaste tus Cheerios? Si tu cumpleaños fue hace dos semanas atrás...Pero bueno…Oh! Casi se me olvida! Hubo un cambio de planes y ahora tendremos que vernos en la tienda que tiene Giggles, se llama Moños y vestidos. Es fácil de encontrar, ¡Es algo importante! Y bueno, nos vemos. ¡Te amo!"_

-Vamos Flippy…Puedes hacerlo…Puedes llegar a esa maldita tienda sin tener que destruir nada…-Se dijo el veterano. Odiaba los moños, y los vestidos. Excepto los que usaba Flaky, había algo en esa chica que hacía que las cosas le agradaran. ¿Pero una tienda de las cosas que más odias y detestas? De seguro ah de estar plagado de chicas sobre perfumadas buscando el vestido más rosa y brillante que puedan encontrar para luego ir tras otro vestido y otro más hasta que ya no hagan más vestidos, para que el final se decidan comprar el primer vestido que vieron. Justo igual como Giggles, aun no sabía cómo Cuddles podía soportar a la reina del drama.-_**"¡Flippy! ¿Ya vas a comprar tu nuevo vestidito? ¡Dios! ¡Debes combinarlo con el moño más gay que haya! Así irías como el marica más formal de todos… ¡Elegancia después de todo señor marica!"**_

-Si bueno como sea…-Le contesto Flippy tratando de ocultar su rabia. Pero por dentro, estaba a punto de explotar.

Se dirigió a la segunda planta del centro comercial tratando de evitar a todas las personas que pudo. Hasta que ya estuvo cerca de la empalagosa y rosa tienda de Giggles.

-¿Flippy? ¿Eres tú? –Le pregunto un chico peli azulado de gafas rojas que se hallaba bebiendo una malteada de fresa.

-¿Rey idiota? ¿Acaso ha llegado mi momento de unirme a su idiotez?-Le pregunto el veterano sarcástico.

-¡De quien más se podría tratar! –Le contesto el chico feliz alzando sus brazos.-…Espera, ¿Me llamaste idiota? –Dijo y Cambio su pose a la "Gran pose heroica de reflexión".

-Sí, bueno… ¿Por qué estás aquí Splentonto? –Le pregunto Flippy.

-¡Se dice SPLENDID analfabeta de mierda! –Lo regaño Splendid, después saco su celular y se lo mostró a Flippy.-…Lammy me llamo diciéndome que era una urgencia y que debía verla en este aburrido lugar, y como buen novio que soy vine en seguida! –Dijo Splendid orgulloso.

Ah, si era cierto. Splendid y Lammy habían empezado a salir desde hace seis o siete meses. Aun le provocaba escalofríos pensar en su mejor amiga, casi su hermana con el idiota de Splendid. La verdad, le deseaba lo mejor a Lammy, pero… ¿Splendid? Parecía una broma mal hecha.

-Espera…Si nos citaron a nosotros dos eso significa que…-Dijo Flippy a medias. Splendid lo miro con cara de horror profundo. Flippy bajo la mirada mientras pensaba en la situación.

-Cuddles y Handy se hallan adentro…-Le continúo Splendid con la mirada abajo.

Los dos subieron la mirada de golpe, con el corazón en la boca, muertos de horror.

-¡ES UNA PRUEBA DE VESTIDOS!-Gritaron los dos chicos con pánico y horror en sus voces.

-Aún podemos escapar Flippy, aún podemos…Solo debemos decirles que nos comió una vaca!-Le sugirió Splendid nervioso.

-¡Chicos que bueno que llegaron!-dijo Giggles que acababa de salir de la tienda de vestidos.- ¡Los están esperando por allá!-Continuo Giggles mientras abría las puertas de su tienda dejando escapar una dulce fragancia que iba envolviendo a ambos chicos con ese olor empalagoso.

Los dos chicos dieron un gran suspiro y tomaron el suficiente aire para entrar a la amplia tienda llena de vestidos y moños. Se dirigieron a los pequeños sillones donde estaban sentados Cuddles y Handy. Flippy juraba que iba a vomitar de tanto rosa que había en aquel lugar. Al menos tenía como aliado a Splendid, sabía que Splendid se quejaría con Lammy y ella como es muy comprensible los dejaría ir…En cambio por Cuddles y Handy, eran caso perdido. Sus novias eran unas locas lunáticas obsesionadas por la moda. Ladeo en busca de su amigo de cabellos azulados, y deseo no haberlo hecho.

Se encontraba dándole a probar varios vestidos de diferentes colores a Lammy, y constantemente le robaba uno que otros besos demasiado apasionados. De hecho, Splendid se veía más emocionado por comprar vestidos que Lammy. Eso causo que al veterano le entrara un escalofrió y más nauseas.

-¡Flippy! ¡Viniste! –Le grito la pelirroja que se acercaba a un paso apresurado hacia el, llevaba una pequeña caja en sus frágiles manos.

Era cierto, ¡Flaky tenía sus Cheerios!

-Toma, tu cereal…-Le dijo Flaky y le entrego la caja de cereal.

-¡Gracias Flaky! ¡Te amo! ¡Eres la mejor! –Dijo Flippy mientras abría la caja emocionado.

Y así como llego la felicidad, así de rápido se fue. Eran Cheerios, pero dietéticos.

-P-perdón por traerlos dietéticos, ¡N-no es q-que c-c-crea que estas g-gordo!…E-es que e-eran los únicos C-Cheerios que habían.- Dijo Flaky apenada al ver como la expresión de Flippy cambiaba drásticamente de feliz a enojado.

-No te preocupes Flaky, sea lo que me des es algo muy valioso para mi.-Dijo Flippy calmado. Se paró de su asiento para darle un suave beso en la mejilla a su novia.- ¡Anda que debes probarte varios vestidos! –Le recordó a Flaky.

Flaky asintió y se fue junto con Petunia a los probadores.

El veterano suspiro, ¿su día podía haber sido peor? Nada de este día le había salido bien. ¡Nada! Dejo que el olor de aquella empalagosa fragancia a olor a chicle lo envolviera. De hecho, se le abrió más el apetito, esas galletas no fueron suficientes. ¡Es cierto! ¡Se había ganado unos chicles gratis!

Saco la pequeña caja de chicles del bolso trasero de su pantalón. Se quedó admirando la caja por un breve tiempo. Y ya decidido a sacar un chicle de su empaque un inquietante ruido se lo evito.

Era Lumpy en su moto, que había roto la puerta de la tienda de Giggles, la cual estaba hecha de cristal. Lo cual causo que Fliqpy saliera al ataque. Lumpy, con su moto se aproximó a el veterano recogiendo exitosamente la caja de chicles.

_**-¿Pero qué mierda…?**_ –Dijo Fliqpy al ver que la caja de chicles había desaparecido.

-¡Gracias Flippy!-Dijo Lumpy que salió montado con su motocicleta a toda velocidad. ¿De quién huía el retrasado de Lumpy?

Y como alma que huye del diablo, Nutty apareció detrás de Lumpy. Corría a una velocidad sorprendente. Tan sorprendente que casi consigue que Fliqpy le tuviera respeto.

Miro a todos lados para ver si todos estaban bien. Y si estaban bien, pero bien enojados.

Sabía que ellos no iban a hacer nada por arreglar eso, pero el sí. Saco su cuchillo de casería y se fue corriendo hacia donde iban Nutty y Lumpy.

_**-¡VENGAN AQUÍ HIJOS DE SU RE PUTISIMA MADRE!**_ –Grito Fliqpy tratando de alcanzar a Nutty o a Lumpy.

…Este sí que no había sido un buen día para el veterano.

_**Fin!**_

* * *

_**¿Les gusto? Creo que lo hice algo grande, pero bueh. ¿Han probado los dichosos Cheerios? xD No sé si existan los Cheerios de dieta, pero LOL! Se me ocurrió esta historia mientras desayunaba Cheerios y salió esto xD… Si esta es el primer fic que lees mío, pásate a leer más! .3. Dejen sus hermosos reviews que me motivan a seguir escribiendo~! **_

_**No olviden comer galletas! Besos y abrazos! Muack, muack!**_

_**De: La escritora :33**_


End file.
